


a virtue

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: He also managed to realize how pathetic he was in that moment, like he'd gotten his first taste of something delicious and was suddenly starving for more. It was too dark to see them, but Yuuri knew he'd left his own marks on Victor's pale skin, bright and bold over the freckles dotting his neck and shoulders. Yuuri moved the screen's light away from the older man's face, not wanting to wake him up too, not when he looked like he was having a good sleep.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/723774
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad to say that everyone at home is doing well! We're getting over our bouts with the virus and are quarantined and recovering. Thank you all for your kind words and thoughts. Please stay safe, wash your hands, keep your distance, and wear your masks properly!

The clock on Yuuri's phone screen read 1:49am, Saint Petersburg time. 

Just two hours of sleep. Not nearly enough, even if Yuuri may have felt wide awake right _now_. If he didn't get comfortable as soon as possible and sink into the heaviness of his eyelids, he wasn't going to have a good day tomorrow.

However, that was a tiny bit impossible because of the aching hard-on in his shorts.

Perfect.

Yuuri couldn't even bring to mind whatever it was he was dreaming about mere moments ago that had him in such a state, but here he was, staring at his phone screen in defeat and weariness. He was tired, remarkably so, but it didn't feel like he was going to go to drift off anytime soon. 

He heard a heavy breath come from behind him, reminding him that he wasn't alone in his bed. Yuuri felt excessively warm, but he was careful not to disturb the bed too much when he moved his half of the blanket off the top of his body and turned around to look at the bed's second occupant by the light of his phone. Victor, lucky man, was in a deep sleep, face up with one hand lying next to his face and the other lay curled on his chest. 

Limited as his sight was in the semi-darkness and without his glasses on, the simple fact that there was another person sharing this bed with him wasn't helping his current predicament. Especially not when there were still purpling bruises across his body, reminding him that he had indeed had sex with Victor, his coach, boyfriend, roommate, all sorts of things that kept reminding Yuuri that his life and career had indeed changed virtually overnight. 

He also managed to realize how pathetic he was in that moment, like he'd gotten his first taste of something delicious and was suddenly starving for more. It was too dark to see them, but Yuuri knew he'd left his own marks on Victor's pale skin, bright and bold over the freckles dotting his neck and shoulders. Yuuri moved the screen's light away from the older man's face, not wanting to wake him up too, not when he looked like he was having a good sleep. 

Sometimes Yuuri woke in those muscular arms, their legs in a spectacular tangle with the blanket they shared and Makkachin lying right underneath. His heart would race on those awakenings, but it was a warm and calming sensation rather than an overwhelming one. 

His heart wasn't racing now, but he was definitely feeling a heavy need that lay concentrated between his legs as he thought of it all, of Victor fucking him into oblivion. The memory quickly made him feel warmer still, and he was irritated with himself for getting into such a state when he was supposed to fall back to sleep. After all, Victor was _here_ , next to him, grabbing Yuuri and kissing him at every opportunity like he was making up for lost time.

He sighed, setting his phone down and plunging them back into darkness as he pondered what he was supposed to do. Waking Victor up was out of the question, not this late, despite the temptation of his near-naked body under that blanket. Not for something as trivial as a boner springing up in the middle of the night. Yuuri had dealt with that himself plenty of times, with Victor's eyes on him. Well...not precisely. There were many pairs of blue eyes, flat and lifeless, hanging on the bedroom walls in silent observance while Yuuri touched himself and silenced his noises in a pillow or into his hand. 

Turning around and pressing his cheek into the pillow, Yuuri closed his eyes and reached under the blanket to lower his shorts with as little movement as possible, down to his thighs so he could get his hand on his erection. Fighting to slow his breathing, Yuuri's face burned as he licked his palm to lessen the friction in lieu of a dollop of lube or the paradise that was Victor's mouth. He let his eyes fall closed and reached down to take his length in his hand, thumb automatically stroking the bead of precum when he started teasing the head until it was slick enough and he could run his palm over the entire length.

He kept his breaths as steady and low as he could while he imagined that it was Victor pleasuring him, touching him with devotion and taking him in his mouth and inside his body. He would kiss and caress and observe Yuuri's reactions, moaning his approval and driving Yuuri mad. He could hear it now, that lilting voice raining words of praise in Yuuri's ear, running his hands over his body and teasing him at his responsiveness. How could he help it when no one had ever touched him like that in his life? When the man he'd idolized and fantasized about was the one making love to him.

Yuuri blew out a soft breath between his lips, wishing he could tease himself a little, take his time the way he would have if he were on his own or _didn't_ want to get this over with so he could grab a tissue, clean up, and go back to sleep. But he couldn't help it, not when he knew what Victor's mouth felt like, or wished the man was kissing him at that very moment. Fucking him slow and deep and keeping his eyes on Yuuri's face, like he was memorizing every expression of pleasure.

Victor would touch his face too, stroking his cheeks and forehead, thumbing his parted lips as he moaned breathlessly and made other embarrassing noises as he clung to the older man and mouthed at every spot he could reach on that long neck. Yuuri could picture the sensations clearly, right on the flushed skin of his neck as he pumped his length, the speed giving delightful friction that made him shiver and bite his lip. 

There was a feather-light touch going across his top lip, and it took Yuuri a few moments for his brain to catch up to what exactly he was feeling other than him stroking his dick and practically holding his breath. He automatically parted his lips, and warm fingertips ran across them as he inhaled sharply and his heart did an actual flip in his chest because _holy shit, Victor was awake_.

The soft little noise the older man made against Yuuri's flushed nape confirmed it, and so did the arm that wound over Yuuri's front and squeezed him fondly. "W-what...?" Yuuri exclaimed softly, his heart bouncing around his chest as Victor started kissing the side of his neck while his hand roamed down to curl over Yuuri's stilled wrist. "You've been busy...not sleeping," Victor mumbled drowsily before giving Yuuri's neck a quick nip, his version of punishment.

The hand around his wrist moved down further to settle over his on his cock, slowly urging him to move his hand very slowly. "I couldn't help myself," he replied weakly, closing his eyes to just feel Victor mouth at his skin and the heat of his naked body on Yuuri's back. 

Suddenly they were moving, and Yuuri was on his back and Victor was on top of him, and the light on the nightstand came on with a click after Victor reached over, allowing Yuuri to stare up and see the curious expression on his coach's face. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Victor asked, tipping his head to one side as he traced a line across Yuuri's jaw teasingly.

Yuuri shivered at the sensation, sheepishly smiling at Victor as he leaned into the touch. "I didn't want to bother you," he murmured, lifting his gaze up towards Victor and parting his lips again when his coach tapped them with two fingers, which Yuuri readily took into his mouth. He curled his tongue around the long digits, preening at how his actions seemed to wake Victor up a little bit more. Yuuri's heart was galloping and his face was on fire, but he was a weak man when it came to those long, pretty fingers. 

Victor's eyes were alight with a very obvious lust as he watched Yuuri suck at his fingers, lowering his head to nose at Yuuri's forehead with a soft laugh before pressing a kiss to it. "You wouldn't bother me. You sweet little thing," he replied, his gaze laden with approval as he kept watching Yuuri's tongue curl over his fingers. He settled between Yuuri's legs and suddenly ground his hips down, grin widening when Yuuri gasped at the friction from the other man's skin. "Want me to take care of that for you?" Victor asked, drawing his fingers out to kiss Yuuri, gently sucking his lips and slipping his tongue inside. 

Yuuri moaned automatically, his hands quickly finding Victor's body, trembling along his sides and to his back as he let the older man taste him, his tongue running across his mouth, his lips, right before drawing away. Throbbing all over with heat, Yuuri watched almost helplessly as Victor moved lower, pressing kisses to his throat and pushing his shirt up his chest to move on to his chest. Yuuri bit back a whimper when Victor kissed and gently sucked his nipples while slowly dragging his hands down Yuuri's sides, making soft humming sounds when Yuuri let out embarrassing noises as his hands loosely curled over those freckled shoulders. "You don't have to," he said breathlessly, not meaning it one bit, not when Victor's tongue was mapping his chest.

"I want to," Victor murmured, flicking a peaked nipple with his tongue before moving lower and kissing the pudgy flesh around Yuuri's bellybutton. "I know how you feel, you know," he breathed, mouth roaming down to the top of Yuuri's thigh as he dragged the cumbersome shorts all the way down until Yuuri could frantically kick them off. Then he sealed his mouth over Yuuri's inner thigh like he was enjoying a meal. 

Yuuri wet his suddenly dry lips, his hands uselessly curling on the sheets as Victor kept sucking more bruises onto his skin, his hand _finally_ taking a loose hold on Yuuri's dick and teasing it almost absentmindedly as his mouth kept sucking and his tongue ran over the new bruises. Eyes closed again, Yuuri ran a hand over his feverish face as Victor teased him, making him throb and shiver while his brain struggled to keep up. "What...?" he breathed, melting under that mouth, open and still and vulnerable on the mattress under his coach's loving attentions. 

"The need," Victor murmured just as Yuuri dared to open his eyes and gaze at his boyfriend and coach, watching those eyes burn as they focused on Yuuri from between his legs, trailing his fingers over Yuuri's thigh as his shiny lips returned a soft smile. "How much you want to be touched, kissed, fucked," he said, looking and sounding so fucking smug that Yuuri would have been mildly annoyed were he not in this position, close to begging Victor to take him in his mouth.

Close? Hell, he was right there, throwing an arm over his face and whining softly, "Victor, _please_..." 

He impulsively reached down to touch his length again, wrapping his palm over the head as he let out a breathy groan and pressed his other arm against his tightly closed eyes. He wanted to cum, and Victor was just teasing him, not even moving his hand...

Suddenly Victor's warmth was gone, and the other man seized both of Yuuri's wrists, roughly trapping them on either side of Yuuri's head. That alone didn't knock the breath out of Yuuri, but he stopped breathing anyway, ending up boneless atop the mattress too as he stared at the gorgeous man above him while his heart pounded. Victor looked mildly irked, the way he did when Yuuri didn't follow an instruction or failed to complete a routine. "Be patient, _detka,"_ he said, voice low. 

Yuuri stared at him and the last thing he wanted to do now was move a single muscle. Especially when Victor was holding him down with as little force as possible, making his skin thrum with cresting need. There was something about a strong man restraining him effortlessly that had Yuuri's cock dripping precum on his belly. Licking his lips again, Yuuri quietly nodded, trying his best to steady his breathing, which was almost impossible when Victor was looking at him like he wanted nothing more than to devour him like the wolf he looked like in that moment.

And then Victor smiled at him with such sweetness, releasing one wrist to stroke Yuuri's cheek before praising softly, "Good boy." 

Well. Shit. Yuuri stopped breathing again. But he nodded slowly, getting the message, and Victor smiled with pleasure before lowering his head again to kiss Yuuri gently, fingers still stroking his flushed cheek before he started to kiss his way back down where he'd been moments ago. "I can barely control myself either," he murmured, running his hands over Yuuri's thighs as he flicked his tongue across the leaking cockhead, making Yuuri's hips jump slightly before those strong hands held him down. "I could be watching you go through a program and it takes so much to not take you somewhere private and put my mouth on you until you fall apart."

He took Yuuri in his mouth, _finally_ , slow and teasing as he started sucking at the dripping head, dragging a shaky moan out of Yuuri from deep inside him. He covered his face with his arm again, his chest starting to heave. Patience. Right. He wasn't going to move his hips, not when he wanted to let Victor take care of him, tossing out all concern about getting back to sleep on time. At least they didn't have early-morning plans that would be unduly interrupted by late-night oral exploits.

And then Victor's mouth started running over the entirety of him, tongue licking along the length, up and down, gently taking his balls in one hand as he took the entirety of Yuuri's cock in his mouth. Yuuri stood absolutely no chance, hands flying up to cover his mouth and muffle his scream when Victor swallowed around him. Strong hands took hold of his thighs, continuing to keep them still while Yuuri's back arched for several moments until his body sagged with release.

Fuck... _Fuck_ , Victor was still gently suckling at his spent cock, and reaching up to grip Yuuri's shaking hand with his as Yuuri came to realize that neither of them was going back to sleep anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


End file.
